Tangled Up In Tinsel
by twonkout
Summary: Rod struggles to enjoy the festive season without Nicky. And all Nicky wants for Christmas is to be with Rod, so he concocts an elaborate seasonal surprise for his bestest buddy! Disclaimer: Avenue Q and the characters Rod & Nicky were created by Robert Lopez & Jeff Marx.
1. Absence Makes The Tinsel Grow Stronger

**AUTHOR'S NOTES :**

****** Xmas Special

=== Mini-prequel, set in the same Avenue Q Universe as my _**Taking The Nicky **_fanfic.

* * *

_**Story Summery**_

_Rod struggles to enjoy the festive season without Nicky. And all Nicky wants for Christmas is to be with Rod, so he concocts an elaborate seasonal surprise for his bestest buddy!_

* * *

****** Modification date in the format (Year-Month-Day)

**Modified (2019-12-24)**

* * *

**** TRIGGER WARNING ****

=== Chapter contains brief references to internalized homophobia.

=== So please feel free to skip this one, if these aren't things you feel up to reading about. *Hugs all*

* * *

_**Chapter One - Absence Makes The Tinsel Grow Stronger**_

_Rod faces his first Xmas alone in New York & wishes that his best friend of 15 years didn't have to spend the entire holiday season in Australia. Will Nicky make his Xmas wish come true?_

* * *

**01 - ABSENCE MAKES THE TINSEL GROW STRONGER**

* * *

Rod sighed sadly, as he gazed out at the bustling winter wonderland that surrounded his dismal dingy den. He felt so lonely. Everyone else seemed to be having so much fun, messing about in the snow. And he knew if Nicky was around, his impulsive bouncy friend would insist they join the snow party, build snowmen and go sledging down the icy sidewalk.

True, Rod always grumbled when Nicky dragged him out into the freezing cold air for such childishly absurd frolicking sessions. But secretly he got tingles down his spine when they were skidding around in the soft white mush together. Because his friend's festive friskiness always seemed to result in the two of them tumbling on top of each other!

Rod yawned deeply. He had been working virtually non-stop since Nicky's departure, thus he scarcely had time to think about his deep burning loneliness. Yet, he knew it was there, lurking just below the surface. Because everything seemed so insipidly dull without his best buddy around to inject some color into his world.

It was strange, as it had barely been three weeks since Rod's mad dash with Nicky to the airport, but it felt like a lifetime ago! Although, he still couldn't believe how lucky his clueless friend had been that day! Because it was only after Rod checked his dopey friend's tickets, that they realized Nicky had less than two hours to finish packing and get to the airport before the check-in desk closed! He still got hot sweats thinking about the feverish frenzy that had engulfed them that night!

* * *

**\- MINI FLASHBACK (NICKY PACKS FOR HIS FLIGHT) -**

* * *

Rod was finally back from work. By some miracle, he had managed to persuade his boss to let him leave early today, so that he had time to say goodbye to his friend at the airport. However, as soon as he entered the bedroom, his heart-rate quickly sky rocketed at the sight of his perpetually lazy roommate still packing his suitcase.

"Nicky what's going on?! I thought you would be all packed and ready to go by now!" Rod said in exasperated disbelief.

"Yeah, sorry, got a little distracted is all. Don't worry though! I've got it all under control buddy, promise." Nicky forced a smile, but he couldn't maintain the facade for long, and his face quickly drooped. "God this sucks Rod. Why can't you come with me buddy?! How am I supposed to cope over there for four weeks without you?" Nicky stared sadly into Rod's hazel eyes.

Rod gulped, "Look, I'm sorry. But you know I can't get that much time off work, especially in December! Hell, I'm lucky if I can book a week off, let alone a month! I've told you so many times."

Nicky looked incredibly glum for someone who was about to partake in an adventure of epic proportions. You would think he'd be excited to see his family face to face for the first time in over three years!

"Jeez Rod, you're always workin' buddy! Can't you just take a few weeks off? Just this once?! You know, my family would love to see you and I need you with me!"

Rod sighed, "Nicky, you know I can't. Besides it's too late now!"

"But Rod, what if I get lost in LA when I'm changin' flights?! I can barely find my way back home after a night drinkin' for God's sake! How am I supposed to find my way to Australia all on my own? What if I end up on a flight to New Zealand by mistake?! Or end up in Turkey because I got a stomach rumble? Rod, please buddy! I need you!"

Rod rolled his eyes, "Look, just stick to the schedule I printed out and you should be fine. By the way, are you sure that your check-in deadline is nine Nicky? Because I could have sworn I wrote down the departure time as being ten, not eleven?"

Nicky sheepishly took his tickets from his pocket, and gulped, as he re-read the instructions. "Um, really Rod? Oops."

"What do you mean _oops?!_" Rod's eyes widened in horror as he snatched Nicky's tickets from his hand, and immediately spotted the recommended 7pm to 8pm check in time.

"God Nicky! I knew it! I knew I was right! And it's already gone six, so now we have less than two hours to get you packed and to the airport! Why did I even believe you?! Why did I leave you unsupervised?! I know, because I had to work! But hell Nicky! You said you had it all under control! You promised me that I didn't have to worry about anything!" Rod smacked himself on the forehead to reprimand his brain for its lack of attention to Nicky's inadequate preparations.

Nicky hung his head in shame and bit his lip, "Sorry Rod buddy, I um, didn't check. Jeez, I confess, I kinda got carried away watchin' both the _Home Alone_ movies again. And well, yeah, I kinda didn't think to check the check-in time again, cuz I thought for sure it said nine!"

"God damn it Nicky! I should have known better then to leave you to sort things by yourself! Because you never have a clue when it comes to air travel, do you Nicky?! Gah!" Rod began dashing around in a mad panic, unsure of what to do first. "How did you get it wrong? Why didn't I check it myself?! Hell, this is a living nightmare Nicky!" He slapped Nicky on the arm lightly to express his rapidly rising levels of annoyance.

"Gee, I'm sorry Rod. I, um, just really really thought that was a nine! But I guess it's a seven. I was so sure buddy, honestly I was!"

"You really need your eyes testing, don't you Nicholas?! God! Okay, okay, don't panic!" Rod shrieked, as his voice got ever squeakier and he rushed around in an increasingly flustered state.

"Rod, buddy, calm down! Jeez, you're gonna have a heart attack if you keep runnin' around like that!" Nicky grabbed his friend by the shoulders. "Look, everythin's cool, yeah? It's not like I even need clothes out there anywho, it's gonna be so hot! Besides, I'm sure my folks will happily buy me a few bits and bobs to tide me over. It's you I need to pack buddy! It's you I can't live without!" Nicky stared longingly at his stressed out friend.

"Nicky don't be ridiculous! Of course you need clothes!" Rod wriggled out of his roommate's grasp. "Gah! Why didn't you let me pack for you?! I offered! I offered several times!" He despaired, as he began quickly shoving various items of clothing into Nicky's open suitcase. "Okay, right, I'll call for a taxi, you finish packing! And hurry up Nicky! We have to be out of the door in less than twenty minutes if we've got any chance of making it to JFK airport in time! You know it can take over an hour to get there from here right?!"

"Rod, stop!"

"Nicky no! I didn't give you that extra $500 to waste on tickets that become useless because you were too stupid and lazy to pack ahead of time! And what about all that money your parents sent you towards the tickets?! Now come on! Enough nonsense! We've got to act fast if you're going to have any chance of seeing your family this Christmas!"

* * *

**\- END OF MINI FLASHBACK -**

* * *

Rod shook his head as he remembered their frantic rush! However, all that excitement had long since faded. And now the only thing giving Rod hot sweats was the relentlessly fluctuating stock market!

Rod hated being alone in the apartment at Christmas. Because his fanatically festive friend was always the one to sprinkle fun over the season, and without him around everything seemed so stale and sluggish. Of course, Rod had tried his best to emulate Nicky's gaiety. But try as he might, he just didn't have the same talent for _'decking the halls'_ as his lavishly frivolous friend.

Beginning to feel the sting of holiday depression, Rod had even tried lifting his spirits by listening to his roommate's recommended yuletide songs. And although it had cheered him up for a short while, ultimately it was just another thing that reminded him how much more fun he would be having if Nicky was by his side. However, it was bizarre that he found himself longing to hear his roommate's silly seasonal singing! Because Rod often despaired at Nicky's exasperatingly repetitive reiterations of _'Wombling Merry Christmas!_ He smiled and shook his head in loving adoration, as Nicky's merry melodies echoed around in his mind.

_"All day long, I'll be with Roderick in the snow! We wish you a Rod and Nicky Merry Christmas! All night long, we will be snugglin' toe to toe! We wish you a Rod and Nicky Merry Christmas! Hey Rod buddy! I can keep singin' now, right? Now that I've changed the lyrics to make it different and all? I even made it extra interestin' cuz I put our names in the song! Come on buddy! Why don't you sing it with me? You know you wanna! Come over here! Come away from that computer! This is no time for workin' buddy! We need a Christmas singalong! We need a Christmas hug!"_

Rod stared longingly at the picture of him and Nicky stood beside _Marshmallow Puffington the Seventh_ (the snowman they had built together last year) over on the pin board. This was going to be his first Christmas alone, but worse than that, his first Christmas alone without Nicky. Not that Rod didn't understand his roommate's need to be with his family.

Indeed, Rod knew all too well how long his home sick friend had been waiting for this vacation. Because the past three years, Nicky had settled for lengthy Skype sessions over the Christmas period, while his family saved up to cover the nearly $1500 cost of his flights!

Feeling sorry for his friend, Rod had spent months researching where to get the cheapest tickets from New York to Brisbane. In fact, he had even added an extra $500 to Nicky's flight fund, just to ensure that his best buddy didn't have to wait another year for a Christmas visit. Because as much as it pained him to send Nicky away, he knew that paying towards his friend's tickets _'home'_ would be the best Christmas present he could possibly give him. He just wished that Nicky didn't have to spend the entire festive season half way around the world in Australia!

Of course, preferably, Rod wished that he could have taken time off work to go with his friend. Because he would have loved to have seen Nicky's family again too! But alas, Nicky had been away for three weeks already, and there was no way Rod could have talked his boss into letting him take even a week off! Especially not during December, one of the busiest months of the year for Investment Bankers!

Rod briefly considered going home to visit his own parents for Christmas, but quickly decided against it. Of course, his mother kept insisting that he visit and provide her with some respite from her quote, _'tedious life with his father'._ However, luckily Rod only had to mention that he was busy at work, and she soon changed her tune. He groaned, as his mother's last words to him echoed around his mind.

_"Nothing is more important in life than hard work Roderick! So don't return home until you've finished all your projects and finalized all your business deals! If you have to work all Christmas to earn an extra couple of hundred dollars, then you should definitely do that! Because that way you will be able to pay off your debts to us more quickly!"_

Rod rolled his eyes, as her endless nagging sessions replayed in his mind. _'Home'_ is the very last place he wanted to be right now, or in fact, ever! But that meant he would be alone on Christmas day. All alone. Sure, Brian and Christmas Eve had invited him over for dinner, and he had reluctantly said yes, just so he could avoid a day of cooking for one. But the whole arrangement still seemed somewhat awkward, didn't it? I mean, what was he going to do over there? What was he going to say? Surely he would just end up being an annoying third wheel, at their otherwise romantic Christmas dinner for two?!

Rod buried his head in his hands, 'God Nicky! Why do you have to stay in Australia for so long?! Why couldn't I quit my job and come with you? I know you wanted me to quit. I still remember the song you sang to get me to see sense!'

_"Rod buddy, please quit your job! I need you cuz I'm a slob! I know I've got a big gob. I know I look like a blob! But I really need my Rod!"_

'God why do you have to always make me feel so guilty?! Because you know I can't quit Nicky! As much as I want to just throw in the towel and kiss goodbye to _Wall Street_ forever! I can't do that! Because I need my paycheck to cover the rent, repay my parents, cover both our student loan repayments, cover both our health insurance costs! Not to mention how much I spend on groceries and booze to fill your bottomless pit of a stomach!'

Rod groaned, as his head filled up with yet more and more bills he knew he had to pay, and yet more and more responsibilities he knew he couldn't ditch! 'Gah! It's not fair Nicky! You have all year to slob about and relax! And yet I'm lucky if I get three measly days off over Christmas! Hell, sometimes I don't even get that!'

Rod stared at the calendar. Just three more days to go until 25th December. Then only two lonely days here in the apartment by himself, until he had to return to his relentless treadmill of a job! Nicky was due back on New Year's Day, so he just had to survive for another ten days on his own!

Rod was just about to return to his desk to finish his stock chart analysis, when he was startled by a loud series of knocks. He gulped, as he walked over to the door.

Rod bit his lip and his heart beat quickened, as his usually dormant optimism, fueled by Christmas hope, tempted him to imagine Nicky stood on the other side. He quickly checked that the quiff in his hair was still perfectly positioned, before he pulled the door open.

However, Rod's face instantly dropped at the sight of Kate Monster. "Oh, hello Kate. How can I help you?" He said, trying his best to hide his disappointment, but failing miserably. He knew it was ridiculous to think it would be Nicky, as his roommate wasn't due back until 1st January. He had seen the tickets with his own eyes for Christ's sake!

Kate forced a smile, "Sorry, I know you were hoping I was someone else."

Rod blushed, and his voice went slightly squeaky for a moment, as he tried his best to dismiss the idea. "Don't be silly! I'm always happy to see you! Who… who else would I want to see on such a lovely snowy afternoon?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "I know you miss Nicky." She said bluntly, as she continued to smile sympathetically at him.

Rod bit his lip slightly, and tried his best to move the conversation along, "Don't be ridiculous! I relish the peace and quiet! In fact, these past few weeks have been divine. Because I've actually managed to catch up on some sleep without that green blob wittering on every night! Now what can I do for you? Christmas Eve said you were planning to return home to see your family the day before Christmas Eve?" Rod's blush intensified slightly, as he realized that sentence sounded kind of weird.

"Um, yes." Kate confirmed, but quickly added, "But tonight I'm holding a last minute Christmas get together at mine. A mini party of sorts. And well, I was hoping you might be able to swing by?"

"Oh, a party?" Rod looked somewhat excited for an instant, but his gleeful expression immediately flipped again, as he remembered Nicky wasn't around to accompany him. "Um, well, thanks for the offer Kate, but I don't know. I've got so much work to do, and…"

Kate quickly interrupted, "Oh come on! It's Saturday night! And you've been working like crazy these past few weeks! You deserve a break! Besides, Nicky left a surprise Christmas present for you in my apartment."

Rod's eyes lit up, "Really?! He did?! He told me he would give me his present when he got back on 1st January. Gosh, why didn't you tell me about it sooner?!" He tried his best to tone his excitement down a notch, "Um, I mean, why don't you bring it round? I can put it under my tree." He gestured towards the somewhat pathetic looking, tiny white synthetic tree in the corner, with only a single scrawny piece of tinsel wrapped around its base.

Kate's eyes widened in bemusement, as she took in the pitiful sight. "Gosh, I guess you weren't kidding when you said Nicky usually takes care of all the decorating!" She covered her mouth to hide a few giggles.

Rod rolled his eyes and frowned, "Look, I haven't had time to wrap the whole apartment in tinsel and cover every inch of surface space with miniature snow figures like Nicky, okay?! I've been working!" He folded his arms, and stood back in front of the door, to block Kate's view of his somewhat lackluster seasonal decorations. "Anyway, if you give me Nicky's present, surely that will add a bit of extra sparkle to the scene, so…?"

Kate shook her head, suddenly looked at her watch, and slowly edged away from her grumpy neighbor, "Sorry, um… Gosh, is that really the time?! I've got to dash! I've got a… Um, a thing. But you'll come to the party tonight, right? Starts at eight. And I promise you can take your present home with you afterwards!" She shouted, as she dashed down the corridor towards the main exit.

Rod shot her a somewhat annoyed, puzzled look, and shrieked, "Wait! Kate! Why can't I just come and collect it before the party?!"

Kate shook her head again, "Sorry, no can do Rod! I'm not going to get back 'til after seven thirty, then I've got to get ready and have a shower before all the guests show up."

Rod shouted out anxiously, "How many people are coming to this party?"

"Um, just half a dozen or so. Just a few neighbors and close friends. You'll have a great time, I promise! So, see you later, right?"

Rod rolled his eyes, and reluctantly agreed, "Okay. Fine. I suppose I could drop by for a few minutes. See you at eight!" He knew he really needed to work all night on his personal investment portfolio. However, he figured that maybe he could take a short break to stop by and check it out. After all, he didn't have much choice if he wanted to collect that present and put it under the tree. He was somewhat annoyed that Nicky hadn't trusted him to keep hold of it, but he knew how stubborn his roommate was, when it came to keeping presents hidden until the last possible second.

* * *

**\- KATE MEETS NICKY AT THE AIRPORT -**

* * *

A huge grin spread across Nicky's face, as he spotted Kate Monster. He was so happy to be back in New York, to be back on the same continent, in the same city, as his bestest buddy! Of course, he'd had fun in Australia with his family, but he couldn't stay away from Rod a day longer!

Indeed, Nicky had barely survived three weeks without his _'15 years and still going strong'_ best friend! And it didn't take his parents long to pick up on his obvious home sickness, and pay to upgrade his ticket to an earlier return flight. They had planned to surprise him with some extra spending money, but as soon as they realized what Nicky _really_ wanted for Christmas, they simply couldn't ignore their son's true desires!

"Hey Kate!" Nicky hollered, as he rushed over to her, pulling his suitcase behind him.

"Nicky! I did what you said, I think he bought it!" Kate smiled wildly, quickly stretching out her arms to wrap her friend into a hug as he approached.

Nicky's grin grew larger still, "Gosh, really?! I can't wait to surprise him you know! He's gonna be so shocked! Shock and awed! Um, is that a thing?" He looked puzzled for a moment, as he considered the meaning of the phrase.

Kate giggled, "Er, maybe… Look never mind all that! We've got to sneak you into my place! The box already arrived, so all we have to do is decorate it a little, spruce you up to match, and we're all set!" She beamed at him. "You still want me to wrap you in tinsel?"

"Yeah! Rod's gonna love it! Jeez, I can't wait to see the look on his face! He's not expectin' me back 'til New Year's you know!" Nicky chuckled, as the two friends headed towards the taxi bay outside.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES :**

* * *

****** All comments & criticisms welcome. I'm a huge Rod & Nicky fan, so I just write about them for fun! =)

=== I know the plot moves super slowly. Probably too slowly! But as I'm focusing on character thoughts, internal monologues, memories, flashbacks & dream sequences. Unfortunately, I don't think I can change that! =/

* * *

**** **I've tried to ensure this fic is written in American English, with US slang & terminology etc to fit the theme.

=== Thus, hopefully it's never noticeable. But alas, I'm British. So sorry for any slip-ups!

* * *

****** I apologize if the plot seems a bit disjointed & drawn out.

=== I confess I'm prone to going off on tangents in the form of flashbacks & dream sequences! It's just so much fun!

* * *

****** Also I apologize for any poor grammar!

=== I confess, some of my grammatical errors have become part of _'my style'_ in a weird grammatically incorrect way! Because I can't bring myself to change certain grammar mistakes, even though I know they are technically wrong! And yes, I'm mainly referring to the dialogue tags! Because the correct way, just looks odd to me now for some weird reason! Still, I apologize if it bugs anyone! =/

* * *

****** Thanks goes to NitrusOxide, FranBMan & Ted-Drakness, from deviantArt.

=== As it was reading their stories that initially inspired me to have a go at writing my own Rod/Nicky fic!


	2. Tinsellitis Returns With A Passion

**** TRIGGER WARNING ****

=== Chapter references past emotional, physical & spiritual child abuse.

=== So please feel free to skip this one, if these aren't things you feel up to reading about. *Hugs all*

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES :**

**** **Unusual Definitions

=== _Tinsellitis _\- In this context, roughly translates to _'Xmas Joy'_

=== Someone who suffers from _'tinsellitis'_ is obsessed with tinsel, Xmas & festive decorations!

* * *

****** Modification date in the format (Year-Month-Day)

**Modified (2019-12-24)**

* * *

**_Chapter Two – Tinsellitis Returns With A Passion _**

_Rod feels a spark of Xmas joy, as he reads Nicky's texts & prepares for Kate's party. He hopes to sneak away with Nicky's surprise gift before anyone else sees it. But can he?_

* * *

**02 - TINSELLITIS RETURNS WITH A PASSION**

* * *

Rod smiled, as he adjusted his snowman tie. He had never worn it before, much to Nicky's annoyance! But for some reason, tonight seemed like the night to finally free it from its packaging.

'I wonder what Nicky got me for Christmas this year.' Rod thought, as he carefully slipped on his immaculately pressed, extra-slim fit, virgin wool twill jacket, to complete his stylish holiday look. Of course, Nicky didn't have much money to spend on gifts, and virtually no money that didn't at some point come from his Investment Banker buddy's wallet. Nevertheless, his inventive roommate always somehow managed to put together presents that consisted of an emotion jumbling combination of silly inappropriateness and touching thoughtfulness.

'Gosh, I'm so excited!' Rod's eyes sparkled with eager anticipation, as he contemplated what weird and wonderful idea his roommate might have dreamt up for his Christmas Day surprise this time. 'I can't believe Kate kept that gift a secret for three weeks! She sure is one devious diva, waving to me in the corridor each evening and never mentioning it!'

Rod exhaled his annoyance, 'I suppose it's not her fault. That Nicky! Always trying to surprise people. Always trying to surprise me!' He felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his heart, as he carefully combed his quiff into the perfect party position. 'God I love that green dope so much! Oh how I wish he were here right now! I know he would be teasing me something rotten for finally breaking out this tie, but gosh do I miss that teasing!'

Rod jumped slightly, startled by his phone buzzing on the side table. 'I bet that's him now!' Feeling a true spark of seasonal joy, he scampered across the room and scooped the vibrating device into his hand. As much as he missed Nicky, he couldn't deny that his attention hungry buddy kept him busy with his texts, voice mail & photos! Although, he hadn't received any messages for over two days now.

'Oh Nicky, why do you have to be so squee-inducingly sweet?!' Rod sighed happily, as a humungous grin extended across his face. He felt so happy. So happy, that he could practically feel the Christmas delight flood into his eyes, as he gazed down upon the umpteenth festive scene Nicky had sent him from _Pandanus Beach_.

Rod could barely believe how adorable his friend was at times! Every few days Nicky had headed over to the beach, scattered Christmas figurines across the sand and framed the resulting yuletide scene in copious amounts of tinsel! This time his whimsical friend had built yet another sandy snowman, given him a Santa hat, a sparkly red tinsel scarf, and named him _'__Sandy Puffington The Seventh'!_

Rod expanded the image to fill the screen. It was the seventh sandman his soppy roommate had built for him since he had arrived in Queensland, so Rod had become more than a little familiar with the sight. However, he still felt incredibly touched by Nicky's lovable thoughtfulness, each and every time his playful friend sent him a new picture of his sentimental sandy Christmas creations! As Nicky's text popped up to accompany the photo, he found himself gushing even more!

* * *

_**\- ROD READS NICKY's TEXT -**_

* * *

_Rod buddy! =.D  
Look, now each Snowman we made together in New York has a Sandman boyfriend! XD  
We'll have to Photoshop each couple together when I get back! Hope you have fun tonight in NYC! Love ya buddy! =.)_

* * *

_**\- END OF TEXT -**_

* * *

Rod's brow furrowed slightly at the notion of two inanimate figures of the same gender hooking up, and he shook his head in loving disapproval. Still, he chuckled to himself, as a second photo emerged on the screen. This time Nicky had written him a message in the damp sand. He struggled to make out every single symbol, but he knew instantly what his friend was trying to say! And Rod felt his heart flutter, as he interpreted the sandy squiggles in his mind, _"__I love you Rod!"_

Rod gulped and sighed. Of course, he knew Nicky always silently attached the words _'__as a friend'_ to any such statement, so naturally the sentiment stung a little. Still, it always warmed Rod's heart to hear or read those words from his secret sweet heart of 16 years, no matter the context. 'Gosh, Nicky! How do you always manage to make me blush, even when you are on the other side of the planet?! I swear, you have a secret key to my heart that nobody else even knows exists!'

Rod couldn't help but dance a little in front of the mirror. After all, he knew no one else was watching him right now! So why not let loose and surrender to his euphoric feelings a little?

In fact, Rod soon decided, 'What the heck?! Why not go one-step further and sing a little too?' So he began humming a little tune and sung, "Nicky I miss you here on Avenue Q! Though you're very far away, I'll always love you! I know that you're green, and I know that I'm blue. But in my mind we merge together, to create a turquoise hue! I know it's inappropriate, I'm sorry, but it's true!"

Rod's lip quivered slightly, as the last couple of lyrics rippled through his eardrums. And he felt a sting of guilt whip down his back. He couldn't help but hate himself when such thoughts entered his mind. Because it burned his soul to remember how Nicky would surely rip his sinful heart in two, if he ever found out about his indecent shame.

Rod covered his mouth with his hand, as anxiety flickered across his face. He knew it was wrong to have such erotic thoughts about his straight male roommate, but sometimes he couldn't help it. He swallowed hard and did his best to suppress his inappropriate desires.

Still, Rod couldn't restrain his cheerful mood for long. And he soon smiled at his own reflection again, as he effortlessly imagined his best friend standing behind him, and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

_"__Jeez Rod, you're so adorable when you're all blushin' and excited buddy! And you look smokin' hot dancin' in that snowman tie! You really need to go to parties more often buddy! God, you make me want to kiss you all over Rod! From nose to toes! From lips to hip..."_

Rod squeezed his eyes shut. He knew thinking this way was no good, especially when he had a party to attend in less than ten minutes! 'Okay! Enough Nicky indulgence!' He reprimanded his brain. 'If we get through this party, maybe later I'll let you revisit that fantasy. But only for a few minutes before bed mind you! And nothing too sinful! We still have work to do tomorrow you know! Even if it's a Sunday! There's _always_ work to do!'

To get himself back into a business frame of mind, he quickly checked the time zone converter app on his phone to work out what time it was for Nicky in Australia. It was seven fifty at night in New York, so that meant that it was ten fifty the next morning in Brisbane.

Rod's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, 'Gosh, Nicky got up early today!' Still, he shrugged off the notion, 'I guess he still hasn't fully adjusted to Australian time. Either that, or he let his enthusiasm for beaches overrule his laziness again! I swear, it's like he's become a whole different person over there! Helping his mother with the cooking and cleaning! Babysitting his two-year-old nephew! And now he's becoming a _morning person _too?! Seriously, what on Earth is going on with him?! It's almost as if… he's finally growing up!'

Rod chuckled to himself. Of course, being awake at ten in the morning once in a blue moon, didn't suddenly transform a lifelong irresponsible slacker into a mature _'__morning person'!_But for Nicky it certainly was unusual! Rod sighed wistfully, 'God how I wish I were there next to you on that beach right now Nicky!' For an instant, he contemplated actually writing those words in his response. But soon dismissed the idea, as it seemed to invoke an overly romantic level of intimacy.

Rod quickly typed out a reply to his friend. Editing the text repeatedly, until he was satisfied that it struck the perfect tone, somewhere between socially acceptable friendly gratitude and passionate thankfulness. It was a very difficult balance to strike. But luckily, Rod was an expert at writing lukewarm cordial messages.

* * *

_**\- ROD'S TEXT TO NICKY -**_

* * *

_Hello again from New York! Really Nicky, another sandman?! Gosh, I'm surprised there is any sand left on that beach! Because you've built a ridiculous number of sand figures and castles in the past few weeks! Still, we'll add that one to the ever-expanding family I suppose! However, I hope you meant to say that each Snowman now has a Sandman brother or a Sandwoman girlfriend. Because otherwise that would be very inappropriate, wouldn't it Nicky!_

_Sorry, I still haven't had time to 'tinsel up the place' as you requested I'm afraid. Because I've been extremely busy at work. However, as I'm in such a good mood right now, I guess I'll relent a little and let you decorate for our second 'New Year Christmas' in January when you get back. Only for a few days mind you!_

_Anyway, you would be proud of me, because I'm actually going to a party tonight! But wait! Don't get too excited! I'm only going to stop by briefly to pick up your surprise gift! Really Nicky, you could have given that to me before you left! But I know how you like to keep your surprises secret until the last possible moment. Hope you have fun today in Australia! Best wishes, Rod._

* * *

_**\- END OF TEXT -**_

* * *

Rod frowned, as he realized that his reply (as usual) had ballooned into a huge bubble of text on his screen. 'Damn it Roderick! Why do you always waffle on for pages in your texts?! Nicky manages to sum up his feelings in just a few disjointed phrases and emoticons for Christ's sake! So why does it take you a dissertation length essay to reply to a simple four-sentence, three-emoji message?!' He groaned slightly. However, he knew he was unlikely to trim it down any further. So he slapped a smiley face symbol at the end of his wall of words, and hit the send button before he had time to over analyze it a second longer.

Rod checked the time on the main screen of his smartphone. 'God, it's almost eight now! Damn it Nicky! Why do you have to send messages at the worst possible moment?! Gah! Okay, okay, don't panic! I've just got to dab on some cologne, grab my present for Kate, then I'm done!'

Rod's heart raced, as he commenced his mad rush to finish getting ready. He knew he needed to be outside Kate's apartment when the clock struck eight, if he wanted to collect his friend's surprise gift before any other guests arrived. He really didn't want to risk anyone else catching sight of that present! In case his mischievous roommate had gotten him something embarrassing, and the wrapping paper didn't properly conceal its contents!

* * *

**\- OUTSIDE KATE'S APARTMENT -**

* * *

Rod tapped his foot, as he anxiously awaited Kate's appearance at the door. Although in reality it had only been a few minutes, he felt like he had been standing in the corridor for an eternity! Luckily, there didn't seem to be any sign of any other guests yet either. But he knew the longer Kate took to answer, the greater the chance that one of their nosy neighbors would turn up!

'Come on Kate!' Rod grumbled to himself, as he knocked again, and adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time that evening. He could never seem to get it perfectly straight, no matter which way he skewed it! Indeed, he was starting to have second thoughts about wearing the silly snowman accessory at all, when after a five-minute wait, Kate's face at long last emerged in front of him.

'Finally!' Rod thought, but did his best to keep his actual response calm and polite. "Hello there darling! Wow, you look fabulous!" He exclaimed in genuine awe, as his eyes widened at the sight of her blindingly sparkly, elegant bright purple party dress. "I love your outfit! And ultra violet, color of the year? I see what you did there, nice choice!" He said, shooting her a broad smile. Before he leaned in to kiss the air either side of her rosy cheeks, in a _'faire la bise'_ French style greeting.

Kate smiled back at him, and welcomed him inside, "Why, thank you kind sir! I'm glad you approve! Pantone describes it as a thoughtful and provocative color. Well, I don't know about that, but purple looks good on me I think?"

"It does!" Rod agreed, as he continued to smile warmly at her.

Kate giggled, "Oh stop!" She tapped him lightly on the arm, before lingering to stroke the interesting texture of his jacket, "Might I say that you are looking incredibly handsome yourself tonight honey?"

"Yes you may. Thank you. It's just my usual _Emporio Armani_ virgin wool lined, twill weave suit…" Rod trailed off, as Kate moved in to get a closer look at his snowman tie. "With a… Um… Touch of festive cheer, provided by the one and only Nicholas Taylor, of course." He blushed slightly, as he slid the tie from her fingers, and held out his pristinely wrapped present for his fashionable female friend to accept.

"Of course. That tie has got Nicky written all over it!" Kate giggled, before she noticed the beautiful iridescent gift adorned with a shiny golden ribbon in front of her. "Oh, gosh! Is that… Um… For, for me?! Heaven's Rod! You know, you really shouldn't have! You spoilt me too much last year with that bottle of _Miss Dior_ perfume!" She gulped, as she blushed and took the gift from Rod's hands. "I, um, I'm very sorry… But I um, didn't get you much again I'm afraid." She admitted apologetically, as she skipped over to the counter, and returned with a super thin rectangular present wrapped in dark blue snowflake paper.

Rod, however, didn't seem bothered in the slightest by the parcel's dimensions. In fact, he looked thrilled, as he gleefully accepted the thin lightweight gift.

Kate looked so excited, "Um, shall we open them now, or…?" She waited for Rod's response, but continued to eye up her present with childish curiosity.

Rod sighed and his brows furrowed slightly at the suggestion, "Well, we really should wait until Christmas Day. But…" He winked at her, "I suppose we could. I won't tell _Santa Claus_ if you won't."

"Yay!" Kate cheered, as she began tearing apart the wrapping paper Rod had spent so very long carefully taping into place.

Rod looked puzzled by the slightly squishy, slender rectangle in his hands. Before he suddenly realized what it must be! And subtly rolled his eyes, while trying to maintain the facade of surprise as he opened it. Kate had gotten him an almost identical present last year!

"Wow! A snowman mouse-pad! Thank you so much! Just what I've always wanted!" Rod chuckled, feigning enthusiasm. However, on closer inspection, the snowman in the scene was incredibly cute. And he was genuinely touched by her thoughtfulness. After all, he did spend many hours at his desk, staring at dull stock market charts. So anything that added a little festive cheer, to his otherwise bleak grey _'study'_ (in the corner of his and Nicky's shared bedroom), was always much appreciated.

Rod smiled and reiterated his gratitude in a less sarcastic tone, "Sorry. Seriously, thank you very much for this Kate. I get so bored when I'm working. And these colorful mouse mats really help add a little Christmas joy to my work-space!"

However, Kate was barely paying him any attention, as she squealed in delight at the sight of her own gift. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Rod, honey! You really shouldn't have! You must have spent over $30 on this! God, I feel terrible now! I just, you know, haven't had much money to spare for Christmas presents again this year I'm afraid." She gulped in embarrassment.

Rod grinned, happy that she loved the gift. Although, he knew she would. "Don't worry about it!" He reassured her, as he helped her drape the two-tone purple floral silk scarf around her neck. "See, it looks absolutely fabulous on you! I knew it would!" He beamed, pleased that his natural talent for gift-giving, and keen fashion sense had once again come up golden.

However, Rod was anxious to get his hands on Nicky's present as soon as possible, to ensure that he still had time to sneak away with it before any other guests showed up! "So, um, I hate to sound rude, but…" He began, as he looked around eagerly for any signs of Nicky's surprise gift.

"Oh, er, yes… Well, actually Nicky got you two presents this year. This small one… And another one that, um… I just have to, um… Find." She skipped back to the table and handed Rod a tiny box. Before adding, almost as an afterthought, "Oh yeah, by the way, he said he's happy for you to open this now." She bit her lip slightly, as she carefully judged the rapidly changing expressions on her shocked friend's face.

Rod looked very surprised by her reveal, "Really? He did?! Nicky usually insists that I don't open any presents until Christmas Day!"

Kate's smile widened, "Well, he said you can make an exception this year. I um, confess, I sent him a text earlier to tell him that I'd convinced you to come to my party. And, well, he was shocked. So shocked in fact, that he said you might as well open his gifts when you came round!" She got out her phone and searched for the message to show Rod, as he still looked less than convinced.

"Uh huh?" Rod muttered, before his eyes ballooned in surprise, as she held out her phone to show him the evidence. "Gosh, that's not like Nicky! I think being in Australia has really changed him. He's just had so much fun out there, with his family. Part of me wonders if he'll ever come back!" He mumbled, with more hints of sadness than he had intended. Before he quickly added a few forced chuckles, to mask the clear anxiety in his tone.

"Oh Rod, honey." Kate smiled, as she put her arm around him for a moment, "Nicky is still Nicky you know! He's the same lovable scamp he's always been, and always will be! And he loves New York, he loves living with you! So I'm sure he'll be back! In fact, I don't doubt it for a second!"

Rod nodded, trying his best to convince himself that she was right. "Yes, I suppose. Anyway, so, you're sure I can open this now?" He shot her a serious look, waiting for her final confirmation.

"Yes, go for it honey!" Kate cheered him on.

Rod gulped, starting to wish that he hadn't been so curious. Because now he was left in the awkward position of having to open Nicky's potentially embarrassing present in front of his somewhat gossipy neighbor. "Um, okay." He agreed reluctantly, as he slowly lifted the lid on the tiny box.

However, Rod needn't have worried, because his eyes sparkled with pure delight at the contents of the gift. Inside the small navy capsule, two tiny silver snowman cufflinks sat upon a silky blue cushion.

Rod gasped, "Oh my gosh! These are adorabl…" He stopped himself in his tracks, suddenly feeling very self-conscious of all the overly girlish phrases he kept uttering in public. "Um, I mean, really cool!" He changed track and deepened his voice slightly, in an effort to sound more masculine. "I don't suppose you had anything to do with this, Kate?" He stared at her accusingly, convinced that Nicky would never have picked out such a stylish present unassisted.

Kate nodded slightly, "Okay, you got me." She confessed. "Shall I help you put them on?"

Rod rolled his eyes, but he wasn't really mad, as he loved the cufflinks, "Yes please, if you would be so kind. They'll go perfectly with my tie!"

Kate smiled, as she carefully attached the cufflinks to Rod's sleeves.

"So, where's the other present?" Rod inquired, keen to take that one away with him, as he knew it was sure to be the _joke_ gift! "It's just um, that I really need to head back soon…" He paused, trying to think up a good excuse. "To, um, check I didn't leave the stove on or anything. And well, I thought I could save that one for Christmas Day and leave it under my tree. If that's alright with you?"

Kate hesitated, "Sorry, but um… I think you might have to open that one here too I'm afraid."

Rod frowned, "Why?"

Kate couldn't help but giggle a little, as she walked around the corner to show Rod the gigantic present for him that sat next to her exquisitely festive Christmas tree. "You see, um, it's a little too big to move."

Rod's mouth dropped open and he gasped in shock, "What the?! You're kidding right?!"

"Nope, not kidding I'm afraid. This is it." Kate confirmed, biting down on her lip, in an attempt to keep a straight face.

"And you've kept this here for three weeks?!"

"Yeah, it made it a little difficult to decorate the tree, but I managed." Kate was finding it ever more difficult to stop herself breaking down into a full-blown fit of laughter.

"Christ! What an Earth has Nicky been buying?!" Rod groaned slightly, imagining how much money his irresponsible friend might have wasted on whatever was inside.

Kate couldn't help but giggle at Rod's reaction. "I don't know." She muttered slyly, as she started playing _'All I Want For Christmas by Mariah Carey'_ on her phone, and the song quickly filled the room with magical tingles.

"Wha?!" Rod looked increasingly puzzled, as he slowly inched towards the giant present, a mixture of nervousness and excitement coursing through his veins. He turned around again to shoot Kate a _'What the hell is going on?!'_ look, but she only urged him to continue his slow walk towards the gift.

Rod frowned, as he returned his attention to the present. Shuffling closer to his target, he reached out his hands to remove the sparkly tinsel that lay on top of the parcel.

However, the instant the song's beat ramped up to its climactic drumbeat, the lid flew off the box, and poor Rod was knocked backwards.

"Wha… What's, what's going… Going, on?!" Rod exclaimed, as he tumbled onto the floor and turned to Kate for answers. But seconds later there was no need for her to explain, as the quivering blue man was almost deafened by a familiar melodic wail.

"All I want for Christmas is you, Rod!" Nicky shouted out at the top of his lungs, as he burst out of his cardboard hiding fortress, wrapped up in tinsel like a sparkly Christmas mummy! "Surprise buddy!"

"What?! Nicky?! What on Earth?! You, you, you've been hiding in there all this time?! But, but I just got texts from you! And, and photos from _Pandanus Beach!"_ Rod stared at him in total astonishment, not quite believing his eyes.

Nicky grinned at him from within the box, "I took those photos over two days ago buddy. I was savin' them, cuz I knew I would need them tonight. Took all my will power not to send them sooner, gosh believe me it did! But jeez, I did it! I did it to surprise you Rod! I waited all this time to surprise you!"

Rod's brow furrowed in disbelief, "But, but… You, you're supposed to be in Australia!"

Nicky shook his head, as he beamed at his dazed and bemused roommate, "No Rod, I'm supposed to be with you!" He stumbled out of the box, almost tripping into the tree.

Kate gasped, as she rushed over to steady the tree and prevent it from toppling over. "Nicky!" She scolded him in annoyance. Several of the decorations fell to the floor, but luckily, nothing seemed to be broken.

"Oops, sorry Kate." Nicky apologized, as he reached out his hand, to help Rod to his feet. However, Rod still looked utterly stunned, and remained speechless. He collapsed on the couch, while Nicky helped Kate tidy up the mess he had made in the midst of his excitement.

Once Nicky had finished redecorating Kate's tree, he turned to Rod and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Be honest Rod, you weren't expecting that, were you buddy?"

Rod frowned for an instant, before a large grin quickly spread across his face too. "Nicky, what are you doing here?! What about Christmas with your family?! What about…" His frantic interrogation session was brought to an abrupt end, as Nicky placed his finger on Rod's lips.

"What about them Rod? My family are all good. So good that they paid for me to come home early and see you buddy! Jeez, I've missed you so much you know!"

Rod quickly brushed away Nicky's hand from his lips, and blushed bright pink as he spotted Kate staring at them with the weirdest look on her face. "Nicky! We have company!" He whispered forcefully, as he gulped back his embarrassment and stood up to straighten his crumpled shirt and jacket.

"Don't mind me!" Kate said, but continued to stare at the two awkwardly positioned roommates until there was another knock at the door. "Oh." She muttered in disappointment, "I suppose I better get that. Don't do anymore cute reuniony things 'til I get back, yes?"

Rod's brow wrinkled in distaste at the mere suggestion, "I am never cute!" He protested in a very high-pitched girly squeal. But Nicky didn't seem the least bit phased, and his goofy grin remained glued to his face.

Kate rolled her eyes and smiled, before she dashed off to greet her next guest at the door.

Nicky gently toppled Rod backwards, so that he tumbled back onto the sofa. His poor shocked friend's legs were still very shaky, so it didn't take much to knock him off his feet for the third time in five minutes! Once again in the power position, Nicky grinned down at his blushing uptight roommate, cornered on the couch below him. "So, you liked the cufflinks then?"

Rod twisted his wrists so that the tiny silver snowmen on his sleeves twinkled in the multi-colored light emanating from the tree. "Yes, they're perfect Nicky. I might even wear them to the annual _Wall Street New Year's Eve Party."_

Nicky suddenly pounced next to Rod on the sofa, catching him off-guard as he tightly wrapped his arms around him, and rubbed his face against his chest. "God Rod! I've been waiting over three weeks to do this!"

Rod gulped, "Nicky, come on! Not here!" He wanted to melt into Nicky's embrace more than anything! But he knew he couldn't let himself do that, especially when yet more guests were moments from entering the room. He wriggled from his friend's inappropriately close hug.

"Aww, but Rod. I missed you so much is all. So so much." Nicky groaned, as his long awaited hug with his bestest buddy was cut short. "It took me 22 hours to get back and two different planes to get here!"

"How do you still have so much energy then?!" Rod looked stunned. Usually Nicky struggled to stay awake after ten hours, even when he did nothing more than watch TV all day!

"Um, well, I might have been asleep for most of it."

"You slept for 22 hours?! God, that's a lot even for you Nicholas!"

"Nah, not quite that long. But jeez, yeah I was probably zonked out for a good twelve to fourteen hours. Anywho, it was brilliant Rod! Cuz I kept dreaming 'bout you buddy! This one dream you were in a snowman suit and I was in a sandman suit, and we were gettin' photoshopped together on your computer!"

Rod rolled his eyes, "Nicky that's ridiculous!"

"No it wasn't Rod, it was awesome buddy!"

"Nicky!" Rod exclaimed again, as he noticed the chocolate now smeared on his snowman tie, where his messy friend had pressed his sticky face against his chest. "Look at this! Look! You've only been back five minutes and already you've nearly demolished Kate's beautifully decorated Christmas tree and ruined my party outfit! Where did you even get chocolate?!"

"Um, Kate gave me one from the tree. Jeez Rod, I'm..." Nicky was about to apologize, when he chuckled at the sight of the now chocolatey snowman face on Rod's tie. "Jeez, buddy, it looks like that snowman has been busy kissin' his sandman boyfriend under the mistletoe!" A cheeky grin spread across his face, as he reached into his pocket to pull out a sprig of the festive plant, "Speaking of…" He held the piece of mistletoe above his head and puckered his lips.

"Nicky no! Stop being silly!" Rod pushed him away. Still, he couldn't help but giggle at the ridiculousness of the situation. He was so happy that his friend was back early! So so happy! He felt like all his Christmas wishes had come true at once! Wrapping his arms around his friend again briefly, he beamed, as he mumbled, "Oh Nicky, you're such a mischievous Christmas imp! I'm so glad you're back."

"What's an imp Rod?" Nicky asked, as he scratched his head in puzzlement.

Rod shook his head slightly in loving adoration, and rolled his eyes, "A troublemaker!" He said, as he slapped his sneaky friend on the arm lightly.

"Rod, I'm not a troublemaker buddy. I'm just trouble." His cheeky grin returned, before he added, "I'm _your_ trouble."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES :**

* * *

****** All comments & criticisms welcome. I'm a huge Rod & Nicky fan, so I just write about them for fun! =)

=== I know the plot moves super slowly. Probably too slowly! But as I'm focusing on character thoughts, internal monologues, memories, flashbacks & dream sequences. Unfortunately, I don't think I can change that! =/

* * *

**** **I've tried to ensure this fic is written in American English, with US slang & terminology etc to fit the theme.

=== Thus, hopefully it's never noticeable. But alas, I'm British. So sorry for any slip-ups!

* * *

****** I apologize if the plot seems a bit disjointed & drawn out.

=== I confess I'm prone to going off on tangents in the form of flashbacks & dream sequences! It's just so much fun!

* * *

****** Also I apologize for any poor grammar!

=== I confess, some of my grammatical errors have become part of _'my style'_ in a weird grammatically incorrect way! Because I can't bring myself to change certain grammar mistakes, even though I know they are technically wrong! And yes, I'm mainly referring to the dialogue tags! Because the correct way, just looks odd to me now for some weird reason! Still, I apologize if it bugs anyone! =/

* * *

****** Thanks goes to NitrusOxide, FranBMan & Ted-Drakness, from deviantArt.

=== As it was reading their stories that initially inspired me to have a go at writing my own Rod/Nicky fic!


End file.
